The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording and reproducing video signals, and in particular to a video signal recording method, a video signal reproducing method, and a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus capable of reproducing video signals with high fidelity and correcting the time base with high precision.
As a transmission system for transmitting high definition television signals, an MUSE (Multiple Sub-nyquist sampling Encoding) system disclosed in JP-A-60-86994 and JP-A-60-163577, for example, is known. Apparatuses for recording and reproducing video signals transmitted by the MUSE system are disclosed in JP-A-60-217787, JP-A-61-49582 and JP-A-61-49583, for example.
In the above described MUSE system, color signals are compressed on a time base, and a time-division-multiplexed during a horizontal blanking interval of the luminance signal. Further, a horizontal synchronizing signal of positive polarity is inserted, and video signals including a luminance signal, color signals and synchronizing signals are transmitted.
In a conventional recording and reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing the video signal having such a horizontal synchronizing signal of positive polarity, the horizontal synchronizing signal of positive polarity is removed or the video signal is compressed on time base, for example to form a redundant portion comprising the resultant blank time. Into the redundant portion, synchronizing information such as a horizontal synchronizing signal of negative polarity and a burst signal is added. As a result, video signals can be recorded and reproduced.
In the above described prior art, the structure of inputted video signals is transformed. In reproducing and reconstructing normal video signals, therefore, difficulty of some degree is caused. Since processing of time base compression of video signals is performed, the frequency band of the video signals to be recorded is widened, and wide-band signal recording and reproducing apparatuses are demanded.